lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Lonmouth
' Victor Lonmouth' is the son of Richard, and Melesa Lonmouth making him a member of House Lonmouth and the current heir of the house. Victor Lonmouth has six siblings in the form of Heather, Myriam, Obella, Garth, Tristifer, and Natalei Lonmouth of which Obella Lonmouth would be killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, Heather would come to marry into House Oakheart and become a major figure in that family, Myriam would join the Order of the Green Dragon where she worked under Dickon Hill of whom became her best friend in all things, while Garth had a keen mind from an early age and came to join the Order of the Grey Dragon following the Battle of Berne and would become a rising force in the Order, his brother Tristifer has fallen in love with Quinn James beggining an affair between the two which has conseiled that he has a very dark secret, while Natalei is a young girl at the time of Burning Dreams and lives in Evenfall Hall with her mother and father.Victor Lonmouth was married to Quinn James of whom had been recently removed from a betrothal with Clayton Scott and and he has grown to care for her very deeply. Victor Lonmouth was born the first son of Richard Lonmouth but was born a year after his older sister Obella Lonmouth. Obella Lonmouth became extremely close and this led to him asking to be squired with House Lee after his sister was bethrothed to Franklin Lee II. and was sent to Tree Hill to begin making connections. Victor would spend nearly three years squring under Frank Lee of whom was a hard man but a man that tought you the ways of being a knight. Victor would leave Tree Hill and his squring after he took part in the Gondor-Stormwind war and was knighted for his efforts during the campaign. Retuning home to Evenfall Hall he was bethrothed to Naerys Vindale but after only a few months of this bethrothal it was ended by Richard when it was discovered she was pregnant with a bastard of Gerris Otterburn. Victor remained at peace for some time until the Fall of Tree Hill which led to him joining his father as they led the forces of Hull towards Tree HIll. Victor was devestated alongside the forces of Hull when they were commanded by BIll Lovie the king to withdraw and return home to Hull. Victor Lonmouth would join his father and others of the Tree Hill province in joining with the Lucernian Invasion of Westbridge and during this time he excelled at leading the troops and coming to love the lifestyle he would remain in History Early History Victor Lonmouth was born the first son of Richard Lonmouth but was born a year after his older sister Obella Lonmouth. Obella Lonmouth became extremely close and this led to him asking to be squired with House Lee after his sister was bethrothed to Franklin Lee II. and was sent to Tree Hill to begin making connections. Victor would spend nearly three years squring under Frank Lee of whom was a hard man but a man that tought you the ways of being a knight. Victor would leave Tree Hill and his squring after he took part in the Gondor-Stormwind war and was knighted for his efforts during the campaign. Retuning home to Evenfall Hall he was bethrothed to Naerys Vindale but after only a few months of this bethrothal it was ended by Richard when it was discovered she was pregnant with a bastard of Gerris Otterburn. Victor remained at peace for some time until the Fall of Tree Hill which led to him joining his father as they led the forces of Hull towards Tree HIll. Victor was devestated alongside the forces of Hull when they were commanded by BIll Lovie the king to withdraw and return home to Hull. Family Members Relationships Quinn James See Also : Quinn James Category:House Lonmouth Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Vandal